Computers become prevailing in every family. The traditional personal computers (PCs) need mainboard, Central Process Unit (CPU), Random Access Memory (RAM), display card, audio card, heat-dissipating fan and connectors as well as casing, rendering the PC having bulky size and weight and making it hard to carry.
As the continual breakthrough of semiconductor processing technology, the semiconductor electronic components have compact size with higher performance. Taking PC as example, the main components such as mainboard, CPU and RAM has more compact size and better heat dissipation efficiency. Even the video card and audio card can be directly built in the mainboard. Accordingly, mini computers are developed after laptop computers become popular.
The commercially available mini computers generally has an output interface, for example, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) male connector such that the male HDMI connector can be directly plugged into female HDMI connector of TV or display and the multimedia data (such as image or sound) can be played backed through the TV or display.
As above mentioned, the existing mini computers generally adopt HDMI connector for main interface of multimedia data. However, as the progress of technologies, diverse multimedia connectors for simultaneously transmitting data (such as video and audio data) and power are developed besides HDMI connector.
Moreover, TV or display manufactured of different brands may adopt different connectors for interfaces of external video and audio signals. User has problem to access TV or display manufactured of different brands by using the same mini computer.
To solve above problems, adapting connectors (such as USB to HDMI adapting connector) are developed for interface conversion. However, those adapting connectors have problem of tiny size, which is ease to lose.